Truth And Denial
by loveless an the living fantasy
Summary: Hikari and Uryuu have been dating for awhile, though Hikari had no clue one night could change her life so drastically.She has suffered so much now the father to her child is denying that the child is his. Request from Hikari's Light Finished! Dont alert!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. Uryuu will be OOC.**

_**This fic was requested by Hikari's light, hope you enjoy^.^**_

* * *

Hikari was excited it was a few weeks away from graduation, at her old school she had received enough credits and the school was letting her graduate, even though she had been attending the school for only a few months. She had gotten to know Tatsuki really well along with Orihime who was always with either Ichigo or Tatsuki, Ichigo was like the older brother she never had and had always wanted. He was very protective of her and wouldn't let any one harm her. Rukia was her best friend and she thought that Ichigo and Rukia would be a cute couple. She fought along side them against hollows whenever she had time to spare.

_**Flashback**_

_Though the first time she had met Uryuu she had been almost too shy to speak with him, but he had gave her a small smile and said,"Hey there. My name is Uryuu Ishida."_

_Hikari knew she was a normal looking girl big brown eyes and brown hair, Uryuu had black hair and blue eyes and she thought he was handsome, she looked down at the ground with a small blush on her face as she whispered,"My name is Hikari Hoshino. It's nice to meet you Uryuu."_

**Flashback end **

He had smiled at her and from then on there relationship had slowly progressed. though it took awhile for her to open up to him, she would just sit by him occasionally stealing glances and when she caught him looking at her, she would smile at him before ducking her head because her cheeks had grown red and start playing with her hair. There relationship over time went from smiling at each other, to holding hands, then it went to kissing, she told him everything that had happened to her after awhile she knew she could trust him not to hurt her, she also knew she was ready for the next stage in there relationship.

She walked towards Uryuu's house, she had been spending so much time at his place lately she might as well move in, but she doubted that Uryuu would want to go that far yet. When she got to the door step she straightened her cowl necked T shirt, before brushing off her faded blue jeans and then she fixed the blue bow that adorned her head, before knocking on the door. Uryuu had insisted that she just walk in, but she always insisted on knocking, saying it was impolite just to waltz in like she owned the place.

He opened the door a second later, his hair was slightly messed up and a few buttons on his shirt were undone exposing his muscular chest. He may look frail and weak at first glance but he was actually strong, his glasses were lop sided making her giggle. She reached up straightening them before saying,"If you were asleep, I can always come back later."

Uryuu shook his head before saying in a slightly tired voice,"No, I woke up a few minutes ago actually. Come in."

He opened the door wider allowing her to slip in, He closed the door turning to her with a smile on his face that never failed to make her heart jump and butter flies form in her stomach. He asked,"What brings you here so early?"

She shrugged sitting down on the couch smiling at him,"I just wanted to see you. Is that such a crime?"

He walked across the room and sat down beside her pulling her to him he said,"Not at all. Come here anytime you want."

He leaned in kissing her. She closed her eyes sighing at the feel of his lips on her she loved that feeling more than anything. She kissed him back and opened her mouth when she felt him lick her bottom lip, he had never tried that on her before. She shyly moved her tongue against his. She felt something stir inside her as she cupped the back of his head threading her fingers through his hair as he laid her all the way down on the couch with him hovering above her. Her face went crimson but she didn't stop him.

Uryuu cupped her breast through the fabric making her moan a little before she kissed him harder. Her pinched her nipple between his thumb and index finger making her moan louder and arch into his hand. He grinned into the kiss before parting so they could breath. He leaned in planting small kisses on her neck making his way to her ear whispering,"Are you sure?"

Hikari was nervous but knew she was ready,she leaned up saying in a breathless voice,"Yes, I am sure."

He gave her a quick kiss before pulling away to get her shirt off. He leaned down licking one of her nipples through her bra while rubbing the other one.

Hikari could barely breath let alone think, she wondered how something like that could feel so good, she managed to get her scattered thoughts together to realize they were still on the couch and she did not want her first time to be on a couch. She tugged Uryuu's hair saying,"Let's take this to your room."

Uryuu nodded scooping her up in his arms.

* * *

**Full lemon will come in the next chapter and the real story will begin as well^.^ **

**Like I say at the end of every story Review, Alert, And Favorite. All of those makes me a very happy author.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. Not even the OC is mine._**

_**I don't really care if anyone reviews this story, I just write the review part on the bottom out of habit. I am writing this for Hikari's Light. I am trying not to make the lemon to graphic.**_

* * *

Uryuu gently laid Hikari on the bed hovering over her lean frame that was much smaller and more fragile looking than his own, he lowered his lips an inch from hers while straddling the young girl and whispered,"I will ask this once more. Are you sure?"

The young girl leaned up kissing him gently before whispering back,"I will say this just one more time, I am positive."

The Quincy got up and hurriedly took there clothes off with some assistance from Hikari, when she was fully exposed he looked over her body with eyes glazed over with lust and love,leaning down he gently took an exposed nipple in his mouth while his hand slowly traveled down to her core, he rubbed her thigh building up the excitement that was welling up inside her while his tongue licked and nipped at the small pink bud and fondled the other one with his remaining hand, before he inserted a finger, moving it slowly inside her.

She winced when he had inserted his finger, she had never done anything like what she was doing now before in her life, she heard her old friends say how great sex was but never thought anything about it. She had been too interested in her studies to have a relationship and she never really trusted any man besides her dad and grandpa.

After a minute Uryuu put another finger in her speeding up the pace. She moaned at the feelings that were bombarding her senses. She squeezed her eyes shut as the fire being caused by Uryuu raged on inside her, it felt like a spring was being coiled in her stomach and when he pushed his fingers in once more the spring uncoiled. She came gasping out Uryuu's name.

Uryuu hooked her legs around his lean waist before he slowly entered her, She winced and whimpered trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes. It felt like she was being stretched and ripped from the inside and it hurt badly. Uryuu kissed her to distract her from the pain as he seated himself fully inside her and waited for her to give him some sort of sign that he could move.

She moved her hips a little, the pleasure made the pain unnoticeable as she moved her hips again saying,"You can move now."

Uryuu put his hands on either side of Hikari's head and started moving his hips at a fast pace, she felt too good around him for him to go slow, Hikari moaned his name as she struggled to keep up with his pace. It didn't take long for her stomach to coil. She whimpered,"H-Harder.."

She opened her eyes to see Uryuu's normally well kept hair damp with sweat and matted to his head and his face was slightly red. She put her hands on his back digging her nails into him as she climaxed again screaming,"Uryuu!"

Uryuu grabbed her hips and shoved himself in her faster and harder before he came with a groan. Hikari's face was red from embarrassment as she asked,"Is your dad home?"

Uryuu couldn't believe that was the first thing she would ask after having sex. He said with a chuckle,"No. He had to work late at the hospital."

Hikari sighed in relief saying,"Okay, it would be just plain awkward if he had been home and heard us. I wouldn't be able to face him again!"

She curled up beside Uryuu, happy that he was her first and she knew she would want no one else but him. He made her feel safe and she loved him with all her heart. She smiled falling asleep after she whispered,"I love you Uryuu."

* * *

It had been over two months since that day and after graduation Uryuu barely talked to her anymore and it made her nervous. She hoped he wasn't mad at her for some reason, she was also worried because she was late and she had never been late a day in her life. So she had went by the store and bought a pregnancy test. When she had told Rukia that Uryuu wouldn't talk to her that much anymore the raven haired noble said to beat sense into him. Hikari would never hit Uryuu though. Ichigo had told her to just leave him that he wasn't worth it if he was just going to screw her and then leave her. She wouldn't though because Uryuu was different, he would never use her like that and then rip her heart to shreds and throw it in her face, not after all she has told him. He said he wouldn't be like her step father, that he wouldn't hurt her he even said that he would protect her and she believed him. He never lies to her.

She went to the bathroom, after she took the test she couldn't bare to look down to see what it said. She took a deep breath saying to herself,"Okay, Hikari you can do this. It's not like its going to actually be positive. Why didn't I remind him to use a condom?"

Hikari looked down at the test and her heart stopped. The test was positive. She was going to have Uryuu's child.

* * *

**Hope you liked it Hikari's Light^.^ I will try and update as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. I do not even own the OC Hikari or the children OCs  
**

* * *

Hikari was outside of Uryuu's house, she felt scared that he would reject her and the child but pushed the thought out of her head. He would never treat her like that. She raised a shaking fist and knocked on the door.

After a minute Uryuu opened the door looking very surprised to see her there. He asked,"What are you doing here?"

Hikari looked to the ground and said,"I need to tell you something."

He let her in the house closing the door he asked,"So what do you need to tell me?"

Hirkari looked up with some tears in her eyes and said in a shaky voice,"I am pregnant with your child."

Uryuu just gave her a blank look, no emotion crossing his blue eyes before he said the words that she was hoping not to hear,"If you are pregnant the child is not mine."

Hikari let the tears flow as she yelled,"Your the only one I had done anything with!"

Uryuu shrugged opening the door with a stone like expression on his face,"I have no intentions of being a father, now get out."

**Uryuu's P.O.V**

Uryuu thought to himself when he heard Hikari confess her pregnancy to him,'_How could I let this happen? I am not ready to be a father! What if I turn out to be like my father?'_

He made his face as bland and emotionless as he could saying in what he hoped was a steady voice that did not give away what he was truly thinking,"If you are pregnant the child is not mine."

It hurt him to see Hikari cry but if he distanced himself than he couldn't make the child's life hell. He hoped that his logic would work and if not then he wouldn't know what to do.

Hikari started crying and yelled,"Your the only one I did anything with!"

He opened the door with a shrug and said,"I have no intentions of being a father. Now get out."

Hikari ran out the door in tears and he knew that he had promised not to hurt her but he was convinced that by staying with her, he would cause more harm than good. He really did love her but did not want to risk being like his father. He would hate himself far more than he already did. He laid down on his bed and tried to forget about what he just said and done. Hikari had suffered so much abuse from her step father in her life and he just added to her pain.

**Later that day.**

When Uryuu had told her to get out she ran and didn't stop until she was at Ichigo's house. She knew Rukia and Ichigo would be there and she really needed someone to talk to at the moment. She had just been betrayed by the person she truly loved. Did she not mean a thing to him? did he just use her? Those were the questions running through her mind as she ran towards the Kurosaki house.

When she got there she softly knocked on the door, she was glad Ichigo answered she didn't want anyone else seeing her tear stained face. His scowl turned into a look of concern as he asked,"What's the matter?"

Hikari whispered,"Can we talk about this were no one can over hear?"

He nodded letting her enter the house, she followed him to his room where Rukia was reading one of her romance novels on Ichigo's bed. Rukia looked up seeing Hikari's tear stained face, she gave the young girl a worried look and asked,"What's wrong?"

Hikari sat on Ichigo's bed hugging her knees to her chest as she cried,"Uryuu and I had sex.. Now I am pregnant and h-he is refusing to accept that the child is his!"

Rukia threw her book on the floor and yelled,"That jerk! He should take some responsibility!"

Ichigo crossed his arms his scowl deepened he said,"I am going to kill that Quincy."

After that the only sounds in the room was coming from Kon who was mad that Uryuu would dare treat a woman like that and claimed that he was going to help Ichigo kill him.

Hikari looked down at the floor and said,"I need to get away for awhile..I will come back, but I need to decided what I am going to do now."

Ichigo and Rukia nodded in understanding before Ichigo stood up saying,"I need to go do something."

When Ichigo got to Uryuu's house he didn't bother to knock, he just walked in and yelled,"What the hell Uryuu! How could you do that to Hikari?"

Uryuu didn't bother to look up as he said,"I don't want to end up being like my dad."

Ichigo wanted to beat Uryuu to death but he knew that Hikari still loved the stupid Quincy and she would never forgive him if he did. He glared at Uryuu no longer able to stand being near the once honorable man and said,"Congratulations you turned out to be worse. He at least took care of you and made sure you were financially supported. You are doing neither for your child and Hikari."

He stormed out of the house hoping that Uryuu would either see sense or at least give Hikari some support to raise her child. When he got back to his house Rukia looked depressed as she said,"Hikari said she was leaving Japan to go to America for awhile. She used to live there and already has a house. I hope she will be alright."

Ichigo said looking out his window,"She is a strong girl, she will be fine."

**One year later.**

Hikari was nervous it had been over a year since she has seen everyone and she hoped that they still remember her. She didn't change that much, her eyes were still the same big brown eyes that had ridiculously long lashes as before, her hair was just a little longer, she still had the blue bow in her hair. She put her five month old baby boy in the stroller as finished getting all of her bags out of the car. It had been a year since she has seen her friends and her pregnancy wasn't the easiest thing in the world but she had been through worse. She once had a hollow shove its claws through her stomach. Nothing could ever hurt as bad as that did.

Her little baby boy had dark brown hair and his eyes were just like his dads, she loved her little baby though. She had named him Kouji. It just seemed to fit him, She walked inside her house organizing everything. She then decided to go to Ichigo's house and see if he still lived with his dad.

When she got there Ichigo had a box in his hand when he saw her he almost dropped it as he asked in a surprise voice,"Hikari? Is that you?"

Hikari laughed as she adjusted Kouji on her hip so he wouldn't fall and get hurt,"Yup, seems like your just now moving out."

Ichigo put the box in his car before turning to Hikari with a rare smile on his face as he asked,"So are you doing alright?"

She nodded catching Kouji's pacifier when he tried spitting it out on to the ground. she said,"I am doing great! Ichigo meet my little baby boy Kouji."

Ichigo crouched down so he could get a better look at the baby he said,"Maybe you should show him to Uryuu. A month after you left he went to look for you. No one knows why, but it wouldn't hurt to see him."

Hikari didn't want to see Uryuu, she still loved him but he used her and then rejected her. Those where the two worst crimes anyone can commit in her book besides abuse, but if Ichigo was the one telling her than he either had a plan or Uryuu was really looking for her. So she said,"Fine. Though I wont let him touch Kouji."

When she got to Uryuu's house she felt nervous, she had some small hope that after being gone for a year he would realize that he actually loved her, but she knew that only worked in fairy tales. She knocked on the door and was surprised to see Uryuu when he opened the door. He had grown from someone that looked frail and fragile which had been embarrassing for him to look like that while he was a man, he wasn't buff but he had more muscle than he did before and it was enough to make him look like someone you wouldn't want to piss off.

He looked surprised to see Hikari and Kouji, he asked not really believing what he was seeing,"Hikari.. Is that you?"

She only nodded to him, she didn't trust her voice at the moment, Kouji on the other hand had no qualms over being loud as he started crying. Hikari looked away from Uryuu's gaze that showed so much emotion at that moment. She knew he had to have had a reason not to want her or Kouji and she decided she was going to find out what the reason was.

Uryuu was the first to break the ice,"I am sorry about what I said last year. I just didn't want to turn out like my dad did when he was raising me."

Hikari understood why he would feel like that but it did not make things right, but she said,"I will give you one more chance. Don't mess it up."

**Epilogue**

Uryuu didn't mess up his second chance and she didn't see why he had been so paranoid about turning out like his dad, he was an excellent father and Kouji adored him. It had been four years since then and Kouji was now four years old and he had a two year old little sister named Ai. Hikari knew when Ai grew up she was going to be a heart breaker. The child had black hair just like her dad and she even had his eyes.

Hikari put a hand on her swollen stomach, she was expecting another child. She was going to give birth any day now and she couldn't wait to see the little guy or girl. Rukia was all the time spoiling Ai and Ichigo preferred to spend time with Kouji and Uryuu though he still hasn't forgiven Uryuu all the way for hurting Hikari the first time. Orihime loved to visit the children but Hikari had put a ban on Orihime feeding them anything.

Hikari had put her Katana away for when Kouji grew older and stopped fighting hollows. Whenever someone came back injured she healed them. She didn't want to risk being killed and leaving her children without a mom.

Later that night she began to go into labor and several hours after going to the hospital she welcomed a baby boy into the world. Like Ai, he looked like his father and she said to Uryuu who was holding his new son,"His name is going to be Ryuu, since he looks so much like you."

Uryuu smiled leaning down he planted a kiss on Hikari's forehead and said,"If that's what you want to name him."

She smiled and nodded. She laughed when Orihime came in saying,"I want to hold the baby!"

Hikari leaned back to rest thinking to herself,'_Things turned out much better than I had expected."_

* * *

**That's the end. Hope you liked it Hikari's Light^.^ Though it was a bit rushed.**


End file.
